Understanding
by Acesoter
Summary: In the Chamber of Secrets Harry lays with Basilisk venom pumping through his veins. In the original series Fawkes simply healed him. However, what if something more happened. This lead to Harry gaining a family and maybe more. SLASH AU
1. Prologue

Author Note: I do not own Harry Potter. That honour goes to the magnificent mind of J.K. Rowling

Prologue

Harry just lay there on the ground waiting to die. He knew it would happen sooner or later. At first he thought that it would be the Dursleys who did him in, either because of starvation or their bullying. He then learned about Voldemort and the Death Eaters. Now, he was lying there dying because of a deadly magical creature, a basilisk. At least Ginny, Ron's sister, was safe. She would live a long happy life filled with her loving family. He felt tears run down his chin and past his ear. He hadn't cried in years. Last time was when he was five and had burnt himself on the stove. He opened his eyes that had closed. He looked down at his arm with the fang embedded deep within, red blood within black poison pooling around him. He looked beyond and saw Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix, lying there confused. He seemed fine. Harry wanted to tell Fawkes that he should wake up and take Ginny to Madam Pomfrey, but his body was shutting down and his voice wasn't working. He tried to gasp when Fawkes looked at him. Those eyes were filled with sadness and his beak was dripping with blood. The phoenix was dying as well. Fawkes moved slowly towards him. His shining golden feathers were now splattered with red, but they still shone with a calming light. He was close now and his eyes filled with tears. Fawkes cried over Harry's wound. Harry remembered a distant voice telling that phoenix tears could heal anything. Harry wanted to thank Fawkes for his generosity, for giving him, who was nothing but a burden, a second chance. However, before he could Fawkes dropped onto his arm in exhaustion and started burning. Harry, still paralyzed by the venom, couldn't scream and pain was all he knew.


	2. Transformation, not Transfiguration

**AN: I do not own Harry Potter, that honour belongs to the terifically talented J.K. Rowling.**

Transformation, not Transfiguration

At the time no one knew what happened to little Harry and no one would for a long time. Some would say magic. Others would say destiny. Muggles would call it a scientific miracle. The ones who were right were all of them. You see Harry was part of a Prophecy and until it was fulfilled he could not die. However, as he was laying there dying, the magic in the phoenix tears would save him from death and make him immune to most poisons, but the magical fire from a phoenix that burned Harry made it harder for magic to keep him alive and since destiny was still at work it changed Harry's DNA. The magic in Harry started working with everything available. It's mission: to keep its bearer alive. The many death encounters showed he would, but not in this instance. The magic took the DNA from the dying phoenix and the basilisk fang and changed Harry to something better, stronger, faster and harder to kill.

Harry skin turned hard and grew dark green scales like a basilisk, giving him an impenetrable armor. His legs changed shape and grew scales and sharp black claws. His spine grew and gave him a long dark green, smooth tail. His arms became wings with softly glowing golden feathers and sharp black claws. His bones were hollowed out, but reinforced with magic. His face became longer and scaled. His mouth grew a beak shape at the front and looked like an occamys head. On top of his head grew a few Golden feathers that slid down his neck. His eyes opened and showed the pupil in his Avada green eyes slit like a venomous snake's. Harry let out a bird like cry that shattered the windows through out the entire castle. In his painfilled mind Harry didn't realize what happened and predictably panicked.

He couldn't stay in this place that caused him pain. He needed to get away, but there was no way out. So he created one. Harry smashed through the roof and destroyed the bathroom of Moaning Myrtle. Then he smashed through the wall and jumped out. His instincts made him stretch his wings to glide down onto the ground.

He needed to find a safe place to hide. This place was too open. Harry looked around and spotted a dense and dark forest. It seemed like the perfect place to hide, so he ran to it and slid between the trees. He never noticed the screaming students that saw a twenty feet long wyvern running past them. Instead, he clawed through the woods and the teachers, arriving by Hogwart's entrance, only saw his tail disappear.

NSHPSSHPNSSSNSHPSS

The teachers were all gathered in the Headmasters office discussing the recent events. It was not everyday that a magical beast smashed through the walls of Hogwarts.

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, Supreme Mugwump, etc, sat before his Head of Houses. He rubbed his chin and thought of the wyvern that had appeared. He had thought it was a Basilisk attacking the school. It seemed true, they did find a dead Basilisk and Fawkes in his ashes, having experienced a burning day. They had also found Miss Ginny Weasley. She had a few scratches from the fallen rocks and a concussion, but she would survive. She was currently in the infirmary with her family. He would talk to her after she awoke. That only left Harry missing. Young Mr. Weasley had informed them of what had happened and…

 **"...bus...ALBUS!"** Dumbledore looked up at the irritated Minerva McGonagall, his Head of Gryffindor, Transfiguration teacher, Deputy Headmistress and old friend, with a hum.

 **"Yes, Minerva?"** Minerva huffed in irritation and Severus Snape, Head of Slytherin and Potions Master, scowled darkly in offence.

 **"What are we gonna do about the great wyvern and Harry!? We didn't find him in the Chamber. What if it took Harry?!"** Minerva spoke harshly and quickly, worried about her Gryffindor student.

 **"Yes, the situation is rather dier. We need to search for him in the forest, but some should also stay in the infirmary to ask Miss Weasley about these current events, when she wakes up."** Dumbledore stated absentmidedly, not entirely focused on the conversation. Minerva, still worried and upset, drew back satisfied for now.

 **"Why search for the boy when he is probably hiding somewhere and enjoys all this attention you're giving him?"** Questioned Severus sarcasticly, still scowling at everyone.

Minerva and Dumbledore ignored Severus chilling scowl. Pomona, Head of Hufflepuff and Herbology Teacher, stood to the side fiddling with her fingers nervously whilst Filius Flitwick, Head of Ravenclaw and Charms Teacher, stood next to her. They both seemed nervous and exasperated with Dumbledore seeming dismissiveness. Dumbledore told Filius and Pomona to stay in Hogwarts whilst he, Minerva and Severus went out into the Forbidden Forest... Although, they first went to Rubeus Hagrid, Groundskeeper of Hogwarts, since he was familiar with the Forbidden Forest. They went to his hut and Dumbledore knocked on the door. They could hear Hagrid inside.

 **"I'm comin! Down Fang! Professers! What could I do fo' ya?"** Hagrid asked with pleasent surprise in his heavily accented voice.

 **"Hagrid, my boy! Could you take us into the forest. It seems a wyvern might have taken Harry. We must find him and make sure he's alright."** Hagrid was informed by Dumbledore who was twinkling his blue eyes at them. Severus stood a few step behind him muttering about something or other.

 **"A wyvern you say? Of cou'se Professe'! Follow me!"** Hagrid seemed pleased with these news, but worried about young Harry.

They walked into the forest.. Hagrid at the front seemed nervous and excited (probably the wyvern). Dumbledore smiling with a twinkle in his blue eyes, trying to be reassuring. Minerva was next to Dumbledore with her wand ready in her hand and determination drawn on her face. Severus was in the back with wand in hand and scowling at everyone, but his dark eyes were filled with wariness, for a wyvern was a powerful creature, resistant to most magic.

They followed a trail of claw marks on the trees and ground for an hour, finding Harry's school robes. The forest was dark and dense, making anything hardly visible. After another ten minutes they found Harry's glasses in a clearing. The clearing was small and filled with green grass and sunlight. They could not find anymore claw marks, so it had to be here. They looked around, but it was too dark to see further in. Dumbledore and Minerva started conversing with Hagrid asking him for advice. Severus, who thought he saw something, walked closer to the edge of the clearing. It was Harry's wand that lay broken on the ground. Severus picked it up when he unexpectantly felt warm air hit him. He looked up slowly and was met with an Avada Kedavra green eye, almost as big as his face. Severus slowly backed away and tried to get the others attention. He stopped when he heard a low rumble. He looked at the beast again and spotted something peculiar on its forehead. It was in the form of a lightning bolt. He sighed heavily and fixed a scowl on his face.

 **"I've found Mr. Potter."** He spoke loudly, a scowl fixed on his face when the other three looked.

NSHPSSHPNSSSNSHPSS

Harry found a lovely little clearing he could hide in. He wanted to lay down on the sunny spot and sleep, but that would leave him vulnerable to attacks. He did not hurt anymore and the only pain left was a dull ache in every muscle he had. He laid down, now thinking clearly without pain muddling his thoughts and one of those thoughts flashed through his mind and he sat rigid with horror. He had realized that he had left Ginny in the Chamber, alone. She could be hurt because of him when he smashed the ceiling. The crushing realization caused him to slump into defeat. He had failed his best friend Ron. He let a single tear slide down his beak. He had noticed his transformation and didn't know how to react, but he couldn't get help. He had probably murdered Ginny. He didn't deserve that sunny spot because of that. So he went to the edge of the clearing and lay down in the shadows. His eyelids became heavy and his last thought was how his scales seemed to disappear in the darkness.

He awoke to voices nearby. He continued to listen and regulated his breathing, so that they wouldn't notice him. He recognized those voices. They belonged to Hagrid, Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall. He opened an eye and noticed someone else in front of him. They picked something up and he recognized Snapes long dark hair and black robes.

Well, if I'm going to jail. I could at least do Gryffindor a last favor.

Harry breathed out hot air onto the potions master and noticed him stiffening. Snape slowly looked up and only the widening in his eyes showed his surprise and fear. Snape slowly backed away from him and tried to get the others attention. Then he saw what Snape had picked up. It was his wand, his broken wand. He wanted to cry, but instead let out a low rumble that caught Snapes attention. Harry was so focused on his broken wand that he startled slightly when he heard Snape speak.

 **"I've found Mr. Potter."**

The other teachers and Hagrid turned around and stiffened when they saw Harry. They then looked closer and surprise flittered onto their faces.

 **"Mr. Potter. What in Merlin's name have you done now?"** Came Minerva's voice in exasperation and relief, now that they had found Harry.

Harry tried to say that it wasn't his fault, but it turned into an affronted squak. If he could blush he would have. As it turned out Harry couldn't talk to them so they had to figure out a way to communicate, which was made harder when he didn't even have hands. So it ended up with the Professors asking question and Harry thrilling once for yes and rumble for no. It was a confusing evening. They did figure out that this was some form of transformation and not a transfiguration. Minerva thought Harry maybe could reverse transform, like a human animagus form, but she didn't know, because this had never happened before. Dumbledore worried about the repercussions and the Ministry. Severus scowled and complained, but discussed several potions that could help reluctantly. Hagrid simply smiled and petted Harry, which Harry enjoyed silently. They continued well into the night, but had to end when the moon shone sown on them. Harry stayed in the forest whilst the Professors went back to Hogwarts. Harry was too big for the castle and had to stay until they came up with a solution. Furthermore, the student body would panic unnecessarily So Harry went and lay down in the clearing and slept on well into the morning.

NSHPSSHPNSSSNSHPSS

 **"I know he's here. The map says so."** Whispered an exasperated voice.

Harry opened his eyes slowly to look at the whispering intruders. He sat up in shock when he saw Fred and George. He walked slowly forward so not to startle them, which didn't work when he then made a chirping noise to grab their attention. They both turned around and froze. Fred and George gaped at him in surprise. They looked down at the map then at him, back again to the map then him... This continued for five minutes.

 **"This"..."is"...""brilliant!""** They spoke in quiet awe. Their jaws had dropped further than ever before, which amused Harry slightly. After the initial shock and second, when Harry started chirping, thrilling and hissing at them, they tried to talk to each other abouth what happened.

 **"We also"..."wanted to"..."thank you"...""Harry.""...""For saving our sister.""** The twins stood up at the last sentence an bowed to him in respect. Harry reared his head back in shock, but slowly brought it forward. He pushed Fred and George to make them stop, then chirped and hugged them with his neck.

 **"What happens"..."now? You can't"..."go back"..."to Hogwarts."..."We were thinking"..."of giving this"..."map to you"..."the Marauder's Map"..."of Hogwarts."** They realised with sadness for Harry, whom they heard from Ron saw the castle as a home, and started stroking his beak and neck in comfort.

 _I know. The Professors didn't know either._

The twins suddenly jumped up in joy and shouted at the same time: " **"CHARLIE!""** Harry looked at them, eyes wide with shock.

 **"Well he is"..."our brother so"..."we could come"..."and visit and he"..."can keep a secret,"..."plus he works"..."with dragons"..."and lives in a cottage"..."remote from others"..."and"...** The twins spoke faster in their excitement and Harry started thrilling with them when...

 **"I don't believe that will be necessary."** Spoke a voice next to them, a bit further away.

They all spun around, well Harry snapped his head around, and saw Professors McGonagall, Dumbledore and Snape standing there. Dumbledore had a twinkle in his eyes and seemed amused whilst McGonagall looked stern and Snape scowled in irritation, as usual.


	3. Solution, not Satisfaction

**AN: As you might have noticed I made some changes in the previous chapter which continues on here. I recieved some proper information the storyline and fixed it accordingly. Now, I have mentioned it before, but I'll do it again. I don't own Harry Potter. That honour goes to the Superb Superstar J.K. Rowling.**

 **"Speaking"**

 _Thinking_

 ** _""Both twins""_**

 ** _"twin"..."speak"_**

 ***Parsletongue***

 **Solution, not Satisfaction**

Harry looked at everyone around him as they discussed how they could contact Charlie and how they could avoid anyones suspicion. The first one was easy: Fred and George just had to write their brother and ask him to come, without telling him what it was about. The Weasleys did put family first. Harry had learned that in first year when they saved the dragon Norbert and now.

 **"Why not say that"..."you suspected that it was"..."to dangerous for Harry"..."to stay at Hogwarts?"** Asked Fred and George in twinspeak. They smiled and puffed up their chests in pride when Snape glared at them like they were idiots.

 **"Then we would have to close the entire school, you imbeciles."** Hissed Snape furiously at them. Harry didn't like this and hissed back at Snape.

Snape reared back in fear, but collected himself quickly when he saw the others exasperated looks and the twins looked even more smug. He scowled, but stayed quiet. The others soon continued their discussion. Harry went back to listening, but was still annoyed at the way he spoke to Fred and George. Funny thing though, he could finally tell them apart! Fred smelled more earthlike then George's woodlike smell. Snape smelled of potions, no confusion there. Minerva smelled like a feline, probably because of her animagus form. Dumbledore smelled sweet, like the candy he ate.

 **"Why don't we say that Harry got badly wounded by a creature that fled into the forest. Calm down. We don't have to close the school because we have evidence of a dead Basilisk and another creature running into the woods, that was unknown to us. That would mean that Harry would have to be contained and a teacher could leave and research Harry's transformation without suspicion."** Explained Dumbledore in such a jovial tone that made Snape look sick. Everyones jaws dropped, even Harry's, and stared at him in shock, horror and disbelief.

Everyone started talking immediatly. Minerva thought it should be Madam Pomfrey, since she was the resident nurse. The twins shouted about not trusting the slimy git with their sisters savior. Harry hissed loudly and ruffled his feathers in agitation. Snape started protesting and shout at Dumbledore in anger about his other tasks as teacher, Head of House and resident Potions Master. Dumbledore simply raised his hand and waited for everyone calmed down.

 **"It can't be Madam Pomfrey, because she is under an oath to reveal any new ailment to the Ministry. And it should be Professor Snape, because to be a Potions Master you would need to know a lot about healing and spells, to know how a potion's going to react to different variables."** Dumbledore lookead at them over his glasses with disappointment. Dumbledore turned around and walked away with a skip in his step. Everyone else looked incredulous. Snape scowled in irritation, but everyone started walking towards Hogwarts except Harry that was left in the forest.

NSHPSSHPNSSSSSHPNS

Harry looked sadly at the retreating figures. He knew he couldn't go with them, but seeing them leave really made him realise everything. He had just lost his first home, however temporarily. It still hurt. At least, he still had his friendship with Ron and Hermione and maybe a new one with the weasley twins. Living with Charlie might not be so bad. His friends could still come and visit and he might be able to try out his wings. To fly without a broom, what an exciting thought. Harry laid down his head on the soft and warm grass to take a nap. He dreamt of flying in the skies without any risk of falling.

NSHPSSHPNSSSSSHPNS

Charlie had agreed to come and would arrive the morning after in the Headmasters office. At least that was what Fred and George told him, after they informed him that Hermione was still frozen and Ron was caught in his mother's worried embrace. His head was slumped and tail lay still on the ground where he lay next to his new friends in the clearing. The clearing was filled with sadness from all three. Fred and George felt pity for Harry that had to leave school

 **"At least you'll"..."get away from"..."The Durleys, mate."..."No more"..."busting you out or"..."crazy car rides"..."and we might"..."come to visit"..."in the summer"..."and Professor Snape"..."might find a"..."solution for"..."next year."** Spoke the twins in fake cheer and hope.

He was thankfull for such good friends and would always cherish them. However, Harry had a feeling that he would probably stay like this for a long time.

NSHPSSHPNSSSNSHPSS

Harry woke up early because of nerves. He was supposed to go live with Charlie today. He hadn't seen him since first year, when they rescued Norbert. He walked around to calm down the butterflies in his stomach. He didn't even know how they were supposed to transport him. His hide was that of a wyvern. They had tried shrinking him, but the spells just deflected. How was he supposed to disappear unnoticed? He couldn't fly either. He hadn't learned how yet.

Because of Harry's pacing, he didn't here the people approaching him. He only noticed them when he heard a sharp gasp next to him. He whipped his head around and stared at Charlie, Fred, George and... Snape. Harry ignored Snape and focused on The Weaslyes. He chirped and thrilled to show his excitement. He saw from the corner of his eye that Snape scowled at him.

 **"Bloody hell Harry! You really turned into a wyvern!"** Charlie spoke in a hushed tone. If the red hair wasn't enough the reactions showed they were siblings.

 **""We told you!""** The twins shouted in exasperation. Snape chose that moment to interrupt.

 **"If you buffons could focus on our current assignment?"** Snape said in a low, but loud voice. He was clearly annoyed by everything.

 **"Of course Professor. Here Harry, let's put this on. It's a powerful magical artifact that will shrink you. It should work."** Charlie told Harry whilst pulling out a silver chain with a red gem hanging from it. It was quite small, but maybe it would expand?

Harry bowed down his head so Charlie could reach around his neck. When Charlie put it on Harry he felt it enlarge and the magic within it. It slid down his long neck and it settled right above his chest. The rubin stood out next to his dark green scales. It was then he felt it, or rather, saw it. The things around him started growing and the ground started coming closer. When he next looked up he only reached Charlie's kneecap. Harry stood on his back legs and stretched his front legs/wings. It would have been an impressive display, if not for his tiny size. He did seem to impress Charlie either way. He stared at him in wonder. Harry stared back, until he was picked up by someone. Harry squaked in surprise and started flailing around with his sharp claws. The hands deposited him in Charlie's arms. Harry looked behind him and saw Snape standing there fixing his ripped clothes. Harry hissed at him in anger.

 _He could at least had warned me first._ Harry silently fumed.

Charlie quickly shook his head and took something out from his other pocket. It was a shrunken broom. He put Harry down and took out his wand to spell it to its normal size.

 **"We'll travel by broom, since we don't know how other ways would affect you."** Charlie explained to Harry and the twins that had cocked their heads in confusion. Harry started thrilling happily and jump around, which made the others smile at him.

Except Snape.

Charlie put down his broom and said: **"UP!"** He then seated himself and asked George if he could hand him Harry. George walked forward an picked him up carefully. Harry purred in approval. He then settled in on the broom. It was cramped, but Harry wrapped his tail around Charlie's midsection and his claws around the broom handle. Harry chirped in goodbye to the twins and they waved back in response.

 **"I'll rendezvous with you in the afternoon, when all my classes have been finished. You better behave yourself Mr. Potter and appreciate this."** He said in a low and cold down that felt foreboading. Harry gripped the broom tighter with his claws.

Harry looked at Charlie to show him that he was ready for take off. Charlie smiled down at him and nodded. Charlie said his goodbye to the twins and then rose of the ground at high speed. The twins shouted: **""GOODBYE!""...""HAVE A SAFE JOURNEY!"".**

NSHPSSHPNSSSNSHPSS

They had traveled for a few hours now and had only stopped twice. It was windy up here and he loved it. Charlie had on the first stop cast an disillusionment charm on them, so that no muggle would spot them. It had felt like someone had cracked an egg on top of his head.

 **"Only one hour left Harry, then we're in Rumania!"** Charlie shouted over the wind.

Harry started thrilling to show his excitement. He had enjoyed the journey and Charlie had done some manoeuvres, when Harry had been bored, showing his skills as a seeker. Maybe they could fly together when he was turned back. His chest vibrated when he purred. He stretched his long neck forward to align his body with the wind. He wondered if flying would be instinctive or have to learn. Harry tested his grip on the broom. He really wanted to stretch his wings. He wanted to fly! So he did. Harry let go of the handle and dropped.

 **"HARRY!"** Charlie screamed over the wind as Harry flapped his wings.

Charlie swerved around and shot down against the wind to catch Harry. Harry flapped his wings in panic. He fell and fell closer and closer. Charlie wouldn't reach him in time. He had to save himself. Harry stopped his pointless flapping and calmed down. He then angled his head and body, so that it wouldn't fight against the wind. He stretched his wings slowly and let his instincts take over. Harry's whole body jerked upward and he stopped falling. During this he had closed his eyes and now opened them. Charlie was flying next to him. He heaved a relived sigh and when Harry looked at him in confusion Charlie only shook his head in exasperation. The continued the last bit with Harry's happy thrilling the only thing heard. Charlie started descending down. Harry looked around and saw a small cottage next to a forest. When they both touched the ground Harry looked around. It seemed cozy. Charlie let out a woosh of air.

 **"Don't ever do that again. Merlin I thought you would die."** Charlie flopped down on his back. Harry crawled onto his stomach and pushed his head against Charlie's chin and purred in apology.

Charlie chuckled at the adorable act from the tiny wyvern. Harry kept on purring even when Charlie gently pushed him off. Harry watched Charlie walk towards the cottage. He looked around. The sky was just lighting up and the morning dew glistened like precious stones. He watched the big trees and gigantic hills. He could se this as the perfect place for dragons. Open with deep valleys, but forest for hiding. It was stunning and Harry felt the familiar twitch he got when he wanted to fly.

 **"Beautiful, isn't it... Come on. Let's go inside. I'm exhausted."** Charlie whispered to Harry. Harry felt a bit guilty now that he had worried Charlie. In and after the moment he was to exhilarated to feel it.

Harry turned away from the clear sky reluctantly and followed Charlie into the cottage. When he entered he was hit with warmth and the smell of burning wood. It looked quite homey. Directly in front of the room was the living area and a kitchen next to it on the right hand side. To the left was a bookcase filled with books and Harry could clearly see that almost all of them were about dragons. On the opposite wall was a two doors. The one to the right was open and showed a simple bed with red covers. Harry guessed that the left door led to a bathroom. Harry jumped onto the couch with red and brown pillows, settled and thrilled in approval.

 **"eh..."** Harry looked at Charlie in confusion.

 **"You see Harry. You can't have the necklace on for to long. So... You can't stay inside."** Harry stared at Charlie in shock, but then lowered his head.

He slowly stepped of the couch and walked towards the door. Harry could hear Charlie's heavy steps behind him. Soon they were outside and Charlie removed the enchanted necklace. He quickly backed away, when Harry started to grow. Soon he was once more his size and he lay down on the wet grass, but he didn't feel cold. Charlie patted his beak in apology and stepped into his cottage. Harry curled up and fell asleep, beneath the moonlight. He was not satisfied, but this was the only solution.

 **Tbc...**


	4. Concerned, not Careful

I don't own Harry Potter. That honour goes to J.K. Rowling

Hi! I'm sorry for the **long** wait. I have it easy to come up with ideas. However, I've a hard time continuing and at the same time, I'm studying at university. Although, I am happy to see that many seem to like my story.

This story is **slash**. Currently, it's unclear which pairing it will be.

 **"Speaking"**

 _Thinking_

 **""Both twins""**

 **"twin"..."speak"**

 ***Parsletongue***

Last Chapter: "He slowly stepped off the couch and walked towards the door. Harry could hear Charlie's heavy steps behind him. Soon they were outside and Charlie removed the enchanted necklace. He quickly backed away, when Harry started to grow. Soon he was once more his size and he lay down on the wet grass, but he didn't feel cold. Charlie patted his beak in apology and stepped into his cottage. Harry curled up and fell asleep, beneath the moonlight. He was not satisfied, but this was the only solution."

Concerned, not Careful

Harry awoke to the sunrise. His body ached. It wasn't used to sleeping on the hard ground and he felt cold. He tried to stand but fell and he let out a frustrated rumble. Whilst this happened, Harry didn't notice the sunrise until it hit his scales and he felt himself warming up.

 _I guess since I'm part snake... I'm part coldblooded_. Harry thought mournfully when he looked at the sun.

He let out a deep breath, when he felt he could move, in relief. He walked around and looked at the scenery. It was getting lighter and the dewy grass twinkled like diamonds. It was a beautiful sight and it eased some of the pain in Harry's heart. He looked down at his wings/arms/legs and remembered the day before. He felt them twitch and a sudden urge to fly filled him. He looked up towards the sky and slowly stretched his wings. More and more he stretched them. He stood on his hind legs and stretched even more. He began to experiment with his wings and when he felt the wind he let out a loud thrill. He bent down and prepared for taking off when the door flew open and Charlie ran out and shouted at him

 **"HARRY STOP!"** Charlie ran toward him and when he reached Harry he stretched his arms wide.

 **"Harry, you can't fly now. What if someone sees you?! Just sit down for a moment, yeah? That's good Harry."** Harry had calmed down whilst Charlie spoke and was now sitting on the grass, sulking.

Harry felt guilty. He hadn't meant to cause trouble. He looked up at the sky, then down to Charlie and lay down. He moved his beak towards Charlie and gave him a little push in apology. Charlie patted him on the beak in understanding and smiled sadly.

 **"POTTER, YOU IMBECILE! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE NOW?!"** Professor Snape said as he strode menacingly forward towards Charlie and Harry.

 **"NO, no! Professor. He didn't do anything. He just stretched his wings slightly. He must have-"** Charlie began nervously, but Snape cut him off.

 **"He's always searching for ways to break the rules. I should know Mr Weasley. I've been teaching him for two years."** Snape scowled at Harry in contempt when he explained this to Charlie.

Harry glared back at him in anger. _It's not my fault that trouble finds me wherever I go._

As if he had heard Harry's thoughts Snape scowled even harder. He started mumbling and pulled out his wand. Harry quickly became alert. He didn't trust Snape and never would. He lifted his head to look down on Snape. Harry was bigger now. He had no need to fear Snape since he was currently not a student. Snape scowled even harder in retaliation.

 **"I don't have time for this Potter. I must have a diagnosis to procure a cure- POTTER!",** however whilst Snape had been talking Harry had turned away, bored of the explanation. He looked at the sky in longing once more. He slowly stood on his hind legs and stretched his neck and wings. He then fell forward and landed on all four. He had smelt something in the wind, so he started walking towards it. His curiosity had taken over.

 **"Potter. POTTER! Why you...",** Snape sighed in frustration and followed Harry cursing the boy at the same time. Charlie looked at them both bemused but followed slowly. He was curious about where Harry was going since nothing special was around here. That was why he chose this place because sometimes he needed a break. Harry continued to walk. He ignored Snape's cursing and followed the scent. It smelt a bit like him. Probably an animal, but also something special.

Harry reached the edge of the forest and stopped. He looked around, sniffed the air and listened closely. He could hear tiny cries. He looked back at The Professor and Charlie, then slinked in between the oak trees quickly. He heard their surprised shouts but ignored them. He had a feeling that whatever it was would not appreciate the human company. He continued to slither around trees to lose them and after approximately ten minutes he stopped. He listened, but couldn't hear them, so he listened for the thing. It had gone quiet. However, its scent still remained and seemed stronger than before. He slither-walked closely to the ground. He reached a boulder. It had become quiet. Harry could hear Snape and Charlie further back, far behind. He looked behind the boulder and saw a tiny, baby dragon.

It started hissing at him in warning and Harry reared back in shock: ***Stay away! I bite! Leave! Mother!*.** He could understand the baby dragon.

When the shock left him he felt sad for the baby dragon. He could not smell any older dragon nearby or one that had been there for quite some time. The only other being he could smell was a human. A wizard probably. The youngling must have been stolen by a poacher, since owning a dragon was illegal. He slowly lowered his head towards the baby dragon, who reared back in fright. Harry let his instinct take over and bumped the baby dragon with his head gently.

He then slowly wrapped his body around it and blew out hot air through his nostrils: ***Calm.*** Harry hissed soothingly.

The baby dragon stared in shock, but its breath started to calm down. Its eyelids seemed heavy and it curled up next to Harry's neck. It was as big as one of Mrs Figgs cats. The baby dragon had black scales covering its body and wings bigger than its body. The wings were leathery and smooth compared to Harrys soft and glowing feathers. It had four legs, instead of two like Harry, and many sharp teeth. Harry started to fall asleep to the small puffs of warm breath from the baby dragon.

However, he woke up when he heard quick footsteps closing in. He listened closely and heard someone mumbling: **"curse you, potter! Imbecile. Dunderhead."** It was Snape he heard coming. He seemed to have caught up.

 **"Professor...wait!"** That was Charlie. He seemed to have been running to keep up with Snape's long strides.

Harry curled closer to try and hide. He closed his eyes and wished they would go away, but that was not to be. Soon Snape stood in front of him with a mighty scowl that made him resemble a demon: **"Mr Potter. Pray tell, where did you get the excellent idea of prancing away from your only protection?!"** Snape snapped.

Charlie reached them, huffing. He went to say something. He stopped however: **"What have you got there, Harry?"**

Harry looked at him uncertainly, but slowly uncurled his neck to show the baby dragon. Charlie gasped in disbelief. Snape grimaced so much that Harry feared it would get stuck like that.

 **"That's a baby dragon,"** Charlie whispered. They were all quiet in fear of waking it.

 **"Come then, Mr Potter. You may leave your friend now that you've met."** Snape sneered sarcastically.

Harry growled lowly in warning. He would not leave the child alone. It wouldn't be able to protect itself from predators. Charlie and Snape took a cautious step back. They feared he would attack them because of his instincts. When Harry saw this he jolted and laid down his head.

 **"Come on, Harry. Let's bring it back to the cottage and feed it. It should probably be hungry. I can see its ribs."** Charlie spoke softly whilst he slowly backed away with Snape, who grumbled in annoyance.

Harry nodded his assent and slowly stood up. He nudged the baby dragon to wakefulness. It looked at them in caution then ignored them in favour of looking questioningly at Harry. Harry lowered his upper body and encouraged the baby to clamber on to his back. The baby did so happily chirping and burrowed into the warmth of the golden red feathers between his shoulder blades. Harry slinked through the trees after Snape and Charlie.

They reached the cottage in 18 minutes. Harry laid down on the ground staring at Snape and waiting for him to do something. Snape sneered as he pulled out his wand. He cast a spell and paper poofed into existence. Snape snatched it out of the air and read the writing that started to appear.

He frowned heavily the more he read: **"Mr Potter seems to be around 15 feet and weigh around 85 pounds.** **_The great Harry Potter to good for eating."_** Severus mumbled at the end with a scowl as he stored his wand up his sleave.

Harry sighed in frustration: _Looks like no matter what happens it's my fault._ Harry thought sarcasticly.

 **"Mr. Potter. I need some blood, scale and saliva samples to find a cure for your situation."** Severus said quickly and took out a few vials he had kept somewhere.

Harry allowed him to do so, with a scowl mind you, _( he didn't want Snape to have anything of his)_ as Charlie watched curiously. Severus was quick with collecting the samples and apparated loudly away without a goodbye. Harry huffed in annoyance and offence. Charlie just scratched his head in bewildered confusion. The little dragon on Harry's back gave a startled growl. Probably because of the loud noise apparation made.

Harry cooed at the little dragon to calm it. He started to clean and align his feathers to make a nest for it. The little dragon cooed back in thanks and settled comfortably. He didnt know how he did that. He guessed it was an instinct from this animal he was now.

Charlie walked towards them quietly, so as to not disturb: **"A cutie ain't he. You take good care of him while I grab some food for the little fella'. "** Charlie walked away to find some grub.

Harry settled himself into the grass and looked around. The sun shone with warmth high in the clear blue sky, only a few clouds lazily drifting by. There was a soft breeze warmed by the glowing sun. Harry dozed for a while. The little dragon contently sleeping in his feathers.

 _I should probably name him...her?_ Harry thought with some excitement that belonged to a child, which he was. He named Hedwig after a character in his history book. Harry started to think of stories from his world.

 _What was strongly connected to the Wizarding World. Well... Merlin was one. But that was to... to... used. Maybe something with a connection to Merlin... Arthur?...Morgana?... Maybe he should ask the younglings_. _He was able to communicate with it._ He raised his head and carefully nudged the baby dragon.

 ***Do you have a name?*** The little dragon perked up and his tail started swaying back and forth like a dogs.

 ***Arden. Like Forest. Like home*** Arden that had been happy, became sad at the thought of his home. His tail stilled and his head started droping.

Harry felt sad for him and started rubbing his beak against Adren's head in apology. In that moment Charlie came back with food for Arden. It was a big steak and Harry felt ill when he saw it. Arden reacted differently. He slid down Harry's wing and ripped the meat out of Charlie's hands. He didn't seem surprised as the baby dragged the meat underneath Harry. Harry bent his head down to peak at Arden that made himself comfortable. Harry looked at Charlie in bemusement.

 **"Looks like you've become a mother Harry!"** Charlie spoke with a big smile on his face, jumping a bit in his place.

Harry huffed in amusement whilst lowering his head and blew hot air at Charlie in retaliation. Harry started to rumble loudly. The shocked look Charlie wore and the swept back hair was hilarious. Soon Charlie began to laugh as well. Arden ignored them in favour of the meet.

A loud gurgle caused everyone to look questioningly at Harry. It had been Harrys stomach.

Charlie smiled: **"You hungry, Harry?"** he asked.

Harry nodded his head slowly _: Starving actually._ he thought.

Arden started to chirp and hiss at Harry as a held up the meat: ***Share. Big Brother, eat.***

Harry shook his head and looked towards the forest. Charlie looked at him confused, but quickly left. He went inside the cottage and soon came out with various fruits and vegetables.

Harry perked up immediately: _That smells delicious._

He looked at the assortment of fruit in anticipation. When Charlie raised one of them towards Harry, quick as lightning snatched the apple from his hand. Charlie yelped and looked at his unharmed hand. He gave a sigh of relief. Harry kept on eating, unconcerned. Arden chirped in content. After eating his fill Harry looked around. Charlie seemed to have walked away during his feast.

He looked down when he felt Arden nudging him: ***Fly. Big brother. Fly!*** Arden exclaimed as he stretched his wings.

Harry looked back at the cottage. He shouldn't, but the sky was calling him. He nodded back at Arden. Arden quickly settled among his feathers in anticipation. Harry slowly flapped his wings in experimentation. It created a powerful gust of wind. He started flapping faster and slowly rose from the ground.

 **Tbc...**


	5. Trouble, not Thankful

They flew through clouds high in the clear blue sky. Harry made dives and loops. Arden shrieked in joy and he trilled in laughter. They didn't listen to Charlies yells from the ground bellow. They didn't see Snape arrive and scowl once more. They flew until the sky was an inferno. Harrys feathers glowed and seemed to burn with power. Snape was still on the ground yelling at them. Charlie had left after awhile with a shake of his head.

Harry readied for another dive - **BOOM!**

Someone had thrown a bombarda at them. Harry had stopped just in time to avoid being hit. He cried out in alarm as he saw several wizards on brooms circling him. He hovered in midair and stretched his neck around. They were behind him, on his left, right and above. The only way he could go was down where he could see Snape fighting them of.

Harry had been to preoccupied by flying and hadn't noticed the distance that he had created between him and the cottage. That was probably why Snape had been yelling.

Harry squaked in surprise when he recieved a stinging hex on his beak. He had to land. He could feel Arden shivers. He could see Snape beeing closed in by their attackers. He had to do something. So he did.

Harry pulled his wings tightly to his body and quickly dived straight down. He was quicker than the wizards and was closer to the ground by every second. Just as he was about to crash he levelled out his wings sharply and stayed parallel to the ground. He was speeding towards Snape. He gave a cry and the attackers ducked out of the way. Harry struck out and grabbed onto Snape with his back legs. He then angled his body upwards and threw Snape in the air. He heard Snape shout and chuckled on the inside. Harry twisted his body around so that he was rigjt side up and caught Snape between his shoulder blades. Snape gripped his feathers in shock. He looked down at the baby dragon that stared back at him. He jerked back to reality when he heard the shouts from behind him.

Harry's wings were beating faster and the distance was increasing. They were getting away. However, these attackers were determined to not let their prize leave and sent a final spell.

There was, however, a problem. The mix of a Phoenix, a Basilisk and unknown magic caused a reaction. Harry had been flying away from the cottage to stop them from noticing Charlie. He was heading towards Hogwarts to get Headmaster Dumbledore. However, when the spell hit, it caused the different magics to react and Harry Potter, Severus Snape and Arden disappeared in a flash of red light.

 ** _Change of Perspective ———————_**

A young boy of twelve years walked in a dark forest. He had curly, light brown hair. His face was long with cheekbones and a fitting nose. His eyes were blue like the afternoon sky. He walked with long, gangly limbs that showed that he was at the beginning of puberty. His shoulders that was usually hunched down was straighter as he walked around in The Forbidden Forest. He was looking for magical creatures. His name was Newton Scamander. He was a second year student at Hogwarts and was currently out after curfew. Newt had been sorted into Hufflepuff with his older brother Theseus Scamander. He should have been happy, however, he felt lonely. No one could understand his love for creatures and this caused others to look down on him. Simply put, he had no friends.

Newt continued his search in the moonlight, when he spotted a burst of red ligth in the sky. It looked as if a dragon had breathed fire as the red light zoomed into the forest, right towards Newt. Newt realising the danger ran out of the way, but it was unnecessary. The red light was still far above when it passed him and crashed into the ground 50 meters away from him. He ran towards the light. What if it was a new species? He arrived next to a deep crater. Inside he saw a mound of green scales and golden red feathers. He crawled closer carefully. He wasn't sure what it was, but it could be a creature and after that landing it might need help. He was three meters away when it started to slowly move. It moved like a snake or occamy. There was a slithering sound as the scales moved against each other. The feathers moved as well and suddenly he stared into an deep emerald green eye. They stared long at each other. Newt with wonder and the creature in shock.

 ** _HISSSSSS_**

The creature snapped out of its shock and hissed angrily at Newt. He quickly moved away to avoid its loud hissing and snapping jaws. It slowly rose to its hind legs to make itself look taller when it buckled. Newt looked and saw that its right wing was at an odd angle. The creature hissed louder when it saw Newt staring. He backed further away. The creature seemed to want to follow and lifted its legs when a small cry came from the base of its neck. The creature turned its head and watched as out poked a baby dragon. The creature pressed it down to make the dragon hide, which it did. However, Newt could still se its yellow eyes staring at him. The creature focused on him again, lifting its head high and glaring. Newt prepared to run. He may love creatures, but he wasn't unaware of the danger.

He was about to turn and run, when a very human groan was heard. All three quickly looked at the creatures tail. It seemed to be curled around something. The creature began cooing at the human that Newt could now see. The creature had uncurled its tail to nudge this human awake.

 ** _Change of Perspective ———————_**

He awoke to the sharp poking of Harry Bloody Potters sharp beak. He scowled heavily at at The Brat. He was furious with him. Perfect Potter won't listen to sense, doesn't think about poachers nearby, doesn't flee when in danger. No, just pick his Professor up throws him and crashlands. What did that cursed boy think would happen. The beak pokes him again on his sore back. Severus stands up quickly and takes a deep breath to begin a growling and long scolding.

"Excuse me, sir? Are you alright?", A timid voice spoke up behind him. He spins around quickly with his wand ready. What he sees is a tiny hufflepuff student. Severus is confused at first, wondering how they ended up back at Hogwarts.

Therefore, he turns to Potter: "What have you done now, Potter!?", he hisses in a loud voice. The hufflepuff student, yet unknown, starts to fidget with nervous energy. This added to the angry Potions Professor causes Harry to become anxious. This wouldn't usually be a problem. However, it gave the instincts Harry had tried to push back an opening. They surged forward and took over.

Severus noticed this just in time. He leapt away from Harry's snapping beak. He tried again to rise and flash his wings when Severus yelled: " Calm yourself, Potter!". However, he couldn't calm down. He started thrashing and smashed his tail and swung his head around. Harry started to dribble something that hissed when it came in contact with anything. Arden yelled out cries of distress. Snape ran quickly up the hill to avoid being injured or even killed. Severus Snape stood and watched with dread as he saw Potter harm himself further. Potter continued with panic and came close with his tail smashing the dirt from under the hufflepuff student. Snape ran forward to catch him, but was too late as the hufflepuff student slid down. Everything was silent as everyone stared. Harry watched the hufflepuff. Snape watched the hufflepuff. Newt watched Harry.

Suddenly, everyone heard a calming song. It was loud and heard by everyone in the forest. Harry was pulled out of the anxious haze and watched the hufflepuff student with guilt-filled eyes. He lowered his head and curled up in shame. Arden gave a tiny rumble and thanks. Snape breathed out in relief as he saw Potter calming down. Everyone then watched as a Phoenix appeared next to Snape and with this Phoenix was a young Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

"Well, what do we have here?", he asked everyone involved.

The hufflepuff student jumped up and started fidgeting nervously: " Professor Dumbledore, sir.", he said hesitantly. "I found a wyvern. He's hurt, Professor! We need to help him! He didn't mean any harm!", he explained in a rush to save the creature from prosecution.

However, he didn't notice the reaction of the other two, which Dumbledore did. Potter watched in disbelief as he processed what the hufflepuff had said. Snape gaped at the young-looking Albus. Albus turned towards Snape and chuckled quietly at the gaping man. Snape quickly snapped his mouth shut and stood gracefully. He was about to say something when Dumbledore interuppted: " And who might you be?".


End file.
